


Neverending story

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Buon San Valentino.Avrebbe voluto vomitare.Avrebbe voluto graffiarsi la faccia fino a portarsi via gli occhi, fino a ridursi in cenere.Solo per non essere costretto ad udire quelle parole.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Neverending story

_Buon San Valentino._

Avrebbe voluto vomitare.

Avrebbe voluto graffiarsi la faccia fino a portarsi via gli occhi, fino a ridursi in cenere.

Solo per non essere costretto ad udire quelle parole.

La voce era quella che avrebbe voluto sentire, lo stesso dicasi per il tono, delicato e in qualche modo furtivo.

Ad essere sbagliata, era la persona a cui lo stava dicendo.

Severus non sapeva cosa fare. Era conscio di quanto quell’amore lo stesse distruggendo, e allo stesso modo aveva la consapevolezza del fatto che lei non l’avrebbe mai amato.

Se solo se ne fosse resa conto, se solo fosse stata in grado di guardare Potter con gli stessi occhi con cui lo guardava lui... si sarebbe accorta della sua lascivia, di come fosse soltanto l’ennesimo idiota lasciatosi andare a quella sensazione di caccia così tipica degli uomini che credono di essere in grado di amare, mentre invece hanno soltanto bisogno di una preda, di una donna che in sé incarni ogni loro desiderio.

E Lily era stata la preda di James, difficile da catturare, ma proprio per questo ancora più ammaliante.

Era caduta fra le sue braccia, alla fine, cedendo a quell’istinto che portava una donna verso la scelta più complicata, accettando la felicità nella sua forma più frivola, privandosi di un amore più complesso, eppure assai più a portata di mano.

Severus sapeva di essere quell’amore che lei aveva sempre rifiutato. Eppure nella sua mente, l’orgoglio non era ancora abbastanza pungente da farlo desistere.

Si era umiliato per lei, ma avrebbe continuato a farlo. Solo perché avrebbe voluto ascoltare i suoi auguri di buon San Valentino.

******

_Buon San Valentino._

Gli aveva sorriso, poi era blandamente arrossita.

Non sapeva cosa le stesse accadendo, né perché si sentisse... felice, certo. Ma una felicità adombrata da una presenza indecifrabile, dentro di lei, che le impediva di esprimere in modo assoluto ciò che provava.

E, alla fine, comprese.

Comprese quando quell’ombra si materializzò nei passi felpati dietro di sé, comprese quando vide una macchia scura allontanarsi da quel luogo, per correre dentro il castello, a nascondersi.

Si alzò, quasi d’istinto, odiando se stessa perché avrebbe dovuto spiegare a James la propria reazione.

Ma cosa c’era da spiegare, alla fine?

C’era da spiegare che l’amicizia si era dimostrata insufficiente, per Severus?

C’era da spiegare che lei si sentiva presa nel mezzo, che non sapeva più cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato?

C’era da spiegare che una piccola parte di sé in quel momento avrebbe voluto seguirlo.

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, dirgli che le dispiaceva, che le parole non contavano più di tutti gli anni passati insieme, di tutto ciò che lui le aveva insegnato, salvo poi dimenticarlo.

Avrebbe voluto farlo, ma qualcosa la tratteneva.

Forse le parole appena pronunciate, forse quel banale ‘buon San Valentino’, che sanciva l’unione ormai solidificata fra lei e James.

O forse solo la paura di ciò che lui avrebbe potuto dirle, di nuovo, paura di rimanere ferita, paura di perdere definitivamente quell’insana voglia di chiarire le cose con lui.

Ma non sarebbe accaduto, perché lei continuava a rimanere ferma e lui continuava a fuggire.

Si sedette di nuovo, cercando di regalare a James un sorriso quanto più sincero possibile.

Avrebbe voluto che quella giornata non esistesse, per soffocare la voglia di gridare ‘buon San Valentino’ a Severus.

Che non le avrebbe creduto.

******

La aspettava. Seduto su quelle scale, su quel marmo freddo, quasi come se potesse lenire ogni sua sensazione.

Era partito con degli ottimi propositi, scemati nel momento in cui l’aveva vista.

Sorrideva.

Senza un’ombra, senza traccia di qualsiasi forma di cattivi pensieri.

Così _diversa_ da lui.

E quando l’aveva visto, il suo sorriso si era trasformato in un’espressione fin troppo seria perché lui ne potesse sostenere la vista.

Si era alzato, impacciato come solo con lei riusciva ad essere, e le si era avvicinato.

Non riusciva a parlare, a dirle tutto quello che sentiva, tutto quello che avrebbe voluto che lei sapesse.

Ma lei _sapeva_ , solo che voleva sentirglielo dire.

“Lily, io... mi dispiace” la voce gli mancò, e non fu in grado di proseguire. La fissò per un attimo che gli parve eterno, poi scappò, come ormai era uso a fare.

Si sentiva come morto dentro. Come se il suo silenzio l’avesse ucciso, in un secondo, come se lei si fosse presa la sua intera esistenza.

Del resto, da sempre gli uomini morivano, di tanto in tanto. E quando morivano i vermi li mangiavano, sfigurandoli, rendendoli irriconoscibili. Ma mai per amore. Gli sarebbe piaciuto pensarlo, senza dubbio. Mai per amore.

Eppure, era quell’amore che l’aveva ucciso.

Quell’amore, i cui vermi lo stavano divorando dal di dentro, facendo tabula rasa di tutto ciò che avesse mai provato.

Aveva detto a Lily che gli dispiaceva, ed era vero.

Solo, divorato dai vermi di quella morte inarrestabile, non aveva avuto il coraggio di finire la frase.

Si chiuse dentro il bagno, con un vago senso di nausea. Alzò lo sguardo e vide allo specchio lo sfacelo di ciò che era diventato.

“Buon San Valentino, Lily” mormorò. E poi, non pensò più a niente.

*******

Rimase ferma svariati minuti.

Fissava il punto in cui fino a poco prima c’era Severus, come se così facendo lui potesse ricomparire.

Quando si rese conto che non sarebbe accaduto, si decise ad entrare nel dormitorio, come un automa, muovendosi quasi per inerzia.

Era lì, davanti a lei, pronunciando quelle scuse che lei aveva atteso, pur non aspettandosele... ed aveva taciuto.

Non era stata in grado di parlare, di dirgli che anche a lei dispiaceva, che avrebbe voluto che tutto tornasse come prima.

Che gli voleva bene più che a chiunque altro, ma che sapeva quanto il mero affetto a lui non bastasse.

Il senso di colpa si fece sempre più opprimente, fin quando non trovò sfogo nelle sue lacrime.

Pianse e pianse, perché non sapeva quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare.

Pianse, perché lui era scappato di nuovo e lei di nuovo l’aveva lasciato andare.

Pianse, perché piangere non le si addiceva, perché era la rabbia a fare da padrona su di lei.

Ma non in quel momento, quando si era resa conto di avergli fatto del male, forse al pari di quello che lui aveva fatto a lei.

Si erano feriti a vicenda, eppure ancora non erano pronti a riconoscere che quelle stesse ferite erano parte di loro, parte di quello che erano stati, e che non sarebbero stati mai più.

Perché da sempre gli uomini si feriscono e muoiono, di tanto in tanto. E i vermi li mangiano, perché diventino concime per una terra arida, perché di loro non rimanga nulla.

Ma non per amore.

Mai per amore.

Perché era sbagliato morire a causa sua, uccidere qualsiasi sensazione piacevole in nome di una passione che avrebbe dovuto essere la cosa migliore del mondo. Per colpa di un amore non corrisposto, mai esistito, un amore viziato da una parte e purissimo dall’altra.

Un amore che fra Lily e Severus aveva già mietuto fin troppe vittime per la sua incapacità di venire allo scoperto.

Perché lei non lo amava, e non amarlo la uccideva.

“Buon San Valentino, Severus” mormorò.

Ma il suo tono fasullo la fece piangere ancora di più.


End file.
